The Guardian
by Sieghart124
Summary: A creature in the dark, always watching. Always protecting. A secret guardian to Moka. Someone who had been there since she was but a child, yet had always remained hidden, until now. [Moka & Tsukune] [Oc's Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.]


A young women with long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes moved along the stone path. In her hands layed a small child, wrapped in a silk cloth. She smiled gently looking down as the small baby began to stir from her sleep. This place made her skin crawl as well, and the baby sensed the disturbance in the air as well.

"Hush my little Moka...its alright.." Akasha said with a gentle smile, rubbing the babies head gently.

Once the baby had begun to gently fall into sleep again. Her gaze moved back to the stone tunnel, normally she would never have brought her daughter to a place of such evil. But she had no choice, no choice at all. She sighed gently as she heard the voices ahead of her, of the humans she had hired to do this job for her. Slowly she made her way down the stone tunnel.

"Damn door won't budge! James, bring me the explosives. " said the older of the two, a man in his early forties. A large walrus looking man. His gaze locked on the door, next to him was a young man in his early twenties with messy black hair.

"Father...do we really need to do that? I mean..this place doesn't exactly look safe..and the explosives may bring the entire place down. " he said with a sigh. Moving his hand through his hair.

"Please listen to your son young man. " Akasha said, looking around at them.

"Pah...with all due respect Lady Bloodriver, this is mens work. No place for a women and her child."

Akasha's eyes narrowed at the men, how she despised men like this, but it could not be helped. She looked at the two of them with a gentle smile. "James...could you please hold my daughter for me?"

"O-oh. Of course..though I have never really held a baby before.." James said, shifting uncomfortably as Akasha moved forward gently, slowly and delicately handing it to him. Moka opened her mouth gently, not happy about being away from her mother. But she was silenced by James gently starting to rock him. "Shush..."

Akasha smiled gently, moving forward and running her delicate hands along the door, after a few moments of searching. She found what she sought, small groove in the door. Unfindable by humans, but for a vampire. Something easily spotted. Both men jumped back as the doors slowly opened, showing a room of darkness. Slowly Akasha moved towards the door, gently taking baby Moka from him.

"My, my...Akasha Bloodriver..what do I owe to this...unexpected pleasure?" came a voice from the darkness.

"W-what the hell is that?!" said the older of the two men. Quickly moving behind his son.

"And look at that..you brought me dinner as well. How kind of you...though. After locking me away for so long, it is the least you could do."

James blinked gently, his eyes filling with fear as he looked into the darkness. A small part of him prayed with all its might that this was just a joke. Suddenly from the darkness, two glowing red eyes appeared. Akasha kept her gaze forward, she knew what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't have felt this way. But here she was, ready to do whatever it took.

"I am here to make a deal Xapan.."

"A deal? A deal with the likes of me? How very amusing..." came the voice. "Do you forget it was you and the other dark masters that imprisoned me here?"

"No..I do not forget. Alucard summoned you into this world, and I had hoped by killing him you would be banished as well.."

"But things did not work out like that...you found my former master impossible to simply kill." the voice said, its amusement ever rising.

"Alucard has been sealed away Xapan. As have you...but I have use for you. A deal."

"What kind of deal ?"

"I wish for you to become the guardian of my daughter.."

"The child in front of you? A shame...I had hoped that the little darling was the bargining chip. You understand that I will need a mortal to process?"

"That is why I have brought the humans...take your pick."

The two men blinked with horror starting to back away.

"I am truly sorry for this gentlemen..." Akasha said, closing her eyes gently. "I really am.." suddenly the men screamed out in horror as the demon attacked.

"It is done.." came James voice.

Akasha nodded gently as she opened her eyes, and turned to face James. His normal blye eyes, a dark and bloody red.

"You understand what will happen Lady Bloodriver? You understand the cost..." the man said with a cold smile.

"I understand..."

"Then take my hand.. and let us seal our contract."

Akasha nodded gently, moving her hand forward gently taking his hand in hers. She closed her eyes as she felt a burning pain with in her body, she knew the demon was placing its seal upon her and Moka.

"It is done..my lady. " James said as he slowly withdrew his hand, bowing gently to her.

"Then it is time to take our leave.." Akasha nodded gently as the group took their leave from the area.


End file.
